The Seven-Year-Old Honey
and his siblings at the Marine Corps Recruit Depot.]] The Seven-Year-Old Honey is the sixty-first episode of D2WYM Snippets, and aired May 21, 2016. Episode Date: May 21, 2016 Preceded By: Brody in Virginia Followed By: Big Sur 2016 .]] Synopsis For the past several months, John Wright was down at the Marine Corps Recruit Depot in San Diego, training to become part of the Marine Corps. For several months he endured heavy physical activity, being screamed at, and a whole bunch of swearing. On April 28, he finished training, and was officially part of the Marine Corps. His family got to visit him in San Diego. May 20, 2016 John is back in Danville for a while, and Jaren Garff had just gotten back from Brigham Young University. They went to Travis Neal's house to watch a movie. Jaren found a container of honey that he's convinced is really old. He says every time he's come to Travis' house he feels like he's seen the same container of honey every time. Travis says they just buy the same honey every time. Jaren checks the expiration date printed on the container, and it reads: November 5, 2009. Jaren then wants to watch old videos of John being handcuffed to a tree. , making his scrapbook.]] John sits at the kitchen table, and makes a scrapbook of letters he got while at the Marine Corps Recruit Depot. Jaren stands behind him and imitates his voice. Jaren remembers when John tried to audition for a solo in Men's Ensemble in high school, and sings like he did. They all start laughing. Travis brings up a time when John sang, "Gloria in excelsis deo.." and everyone starts laughing again. They watch videos of John being handcuffed to a tree at the Halloween party back in 2011. Jaren says it was the best day of his life. and Jaren Garff, checking out stuff in the fridge.]] Jaren eats some popcorn, and examines the seven-year-old honey again. He says he wants to try some. He shows how some of the honey has crystallized. Jaren also hold up stuff around the kitchen to the camera and says what it is. Jaren goes into the pantry and finds honey that expired in September of 2010, as well as some that expired August 9, 2010. He also finds a cannister of Germade from Lehi Roller Mills, artichoke hearts that will expire October of 2018, and some applesauce with an expiration date that looks like March 25, 1620. They then watch Mad Max: Fury Road. , checking out stuff in Travis Neal's pantry.]] People In This Episode * John Wright * Jaren Garff * Travis Neal Locations * Marine Corps Recruit Depot, San Diego, California * Travis' House, Danville, California Trivia * Travis Neal brings up the time John Wright sang, "Gloria in excelsis deo...". This happened in "School: November". * The videos of John Wright getting handcuffed to a tree at the Halloween party can be seen in "Halloween 2011". * Jaren Garff finds honey in Travis Neal's pantry that expired September of 2010. Jaren was at Travis' house in September of 2010 in "The Tingler". * The cannister of Germade Jaren Garff finds in the pantry is from Lehi Roller Mills. Back in 2014, Travis Neal drove past Lehi Roller Mills after visiting Rick Patterson in Lehi, Utah. Featured Music "Thermos in the Studio" by Pumice Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes